


Ideas y historias de undertale

by 04mashiro_white



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04mashiro_white/pseuds/04mashiro_white
Summary: Básicamente muchas ideas, historias o cosas random de undertale, sacadas de mi loca imaginación
Relationships: Reader/Everyone





	1. Soul travel #1

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo dejó que mi alma me lleve a donde quiera guiarme, poco a poco llegó arriba de la montaña, tomó un momento para maravillarme por las vistas y sacando mi móvil para capturar este bello momento y lo vuelvo a guardar en la mochila que cargo a mis espaldas, llenándome de DETERMINACIÓN me adentro en la que se supone que es la salida de la barrera que mantiene encerrados a los moustruos, nada más poner un pie adentro una gran acumulación de magia llena tanto mi alma como mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis ya grandes reservas de mana se multipliquen, ocurrió tan derrepente que empezaba a ver borroso, me tomé un momento para recuperarme


	2. The Soulmate #1

Oscuridad es lo único que mis ojos podían ver, no se sentía asfixiante si no seguro y acogedor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado es este abismo sin final ni como llegue aquí, creo que es un sueño pero se siente demasiado real, recuerdo levantarme esta mañana para preparar mi rutina que es prepararme, comer, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, comer, trabajar un poco más e ir a dormir, para volver a repetirlo el día siguiente. 

Derrepente un tirón en el pecho me sacó de mi ensoñación, viendo cómo de este salía un brillo que iluminó mi alrededor en esta oscuridad, un sentimiento de sentirse observada me envolvió, aunque no puedo ver aún con el brillo que me envuelve puedo sentir el peso de muchas miradas en mi, algunas son curiosas, otras calculadoras y unas pocas confusas. 

Ignoro como puedo esas miradas y vuelvo a concentrarme en el misteriosos resplandor de mi pecho, hasta que un colorido corazón caricaturesco sale de ahí, el color es un precioso caos de morado, verde, rosa y azul pastel, amarillo y rojo. Tiene puntitos de color dorado y blanco repartido por todas partes, es como una pequeña galaxia colorida simplemente hermosa. 

Varios jadeos sorprendidos me sacaron de la inspección de mi corazón dándome cuenta que todas las miradas se volvían sorprendidas, la verdad sea dicha es simplemente divertido como reaccionaron y sin poder evitarlo empecé a reírme, me da algo de vergüenza mi risa ya que parece como si un duendecillo se estuviera riendo apunto de hacer una travesura. 

Cuando por fin mi risa paró me di cuenta como el corazón brilla un poco más intenso que antes, y las misteriosas miradas parecían enternecidas y divertidas, creo que fue por mi risa, un suave calor envuelve mis mejillas dándome la pista de que me estoy sonrojando, como si se diese cuenta de mi vergüenza el corazón vuelve suavemente a mi pecho dejando de iluminar este abismo oscuro y dejando de sentir las miradas mientras poco a poco mi conciencia se apaga y me quedo "dormida". 


	3. The Soulmate #2

Me levanto de mi cama otra vez el mismo sueño cada noche, ese abismo oscuro las miradas y el corazón que sale de mi pecho, no he dejado de soñar los mismo desde que cumplí los 18 y ahora a mis 28 años sigo teniéndolo. 

Con un suspiro cansado me preparo para comenzar el día doy gracias que es mi día libre y he adelantado todo el trabajo posible, una vez cómoda con mi ropa por andar por casa que consiste en una camisa sin mangas negra que pone "Baby Bone" en blanco junto con el dibujo de unos hueso, unos pantalones de chándal grises con las palabra "bone zone" en negro en la pierna derecha, mi sudadera con capucha negra y mis pantuflas de unicornio. Me prepararé un té de manzana y encendí la TV viendo si hay algo interesante, política, el cima, ataques de terroristas anti-moustruos…… Y si dije moustruos pensar que hace 6 años fueron liberados por un niño de 9 años siendo su embajador, que hoy en día es un adolescente de 15 años, una gran carga para alguien tan joven aunque tan mal no le fue ya que desde que se rompió la barrera inmediatamente lucharon por sus derechos que les llevó 2 largos años conseguirlos, gracias a su magia y tecnología los moustruos le dieren sus derecho aunque todavía hay algún que otro terrorista pero nada que le halla quitado el polvo a ningún moustruo

También trajeron el conocimiento de las almas gemelas, tu otra mitad, muchos moustruos encontraron a sus almas gemelas en los humanos…..Siento un profundo tirón en mí pecho (alma?) cada vez que pienso en ese tema, en la ciudad en la que resido actualmente no hay tantos moustruos, como en la ciudad de ebott, que es donde están la mayoria

Viendo que no hay nada interesante en la TV la apago y decido conectarme a mi portátil y revisar los correos que me han llegado: recibos, facturas, cupones, comisiones y mensajes de mis pocos amigos que tengo:

01MommyGoat, SailorMewMewCutie, WaifuFishKnight son los únicos amigos que tengo a mommygoat gracias a mis comisiones de artesanías, a sailor y waifufish cuando fui a un evento Online de anime ya que varios de mis trabajos se vendían allí.


	4. Sueños y pesadillas extrañas #1

Estoy cansada, fue lo uníco que puedo pensar mientras estoy con los ojos cerrados, siento como envuelven mi cuerpo en algo, abro los ojos y miro hacia bajo y unas especies de tentáculos de alguna sustancia desconocida se enrollan por mi cuerpo, unos son dorados y otros son cían y a pesar de su apariencia solo puedo sentir una calma cubriendo todo mi ser, curiosa hacerco mi mano hacia unos de los tentáculos más cercanos que es de color cían y lo acarició

La sensación es extraña pero agradable es como tocar una gelatina dejando toda mi mano pegajosa, un singular olor viene del pegote en mi mano lo acerco a mi nariz para investigarlo, huele a menta, manzanas y libros sinceramente es el mejor olor que he olido en mi vida haciendo que me den ganas de ronronear como un gatito cuando huele la hierba gatera

Más curiosa aún hacerco mi otra mano al tentáculo e color dorado más cercano a mi y lo acarició para llevar otra vez el pegote a mi nariz, esta vez el olor que viene hacia mi es el del sol, manzanas y productos horneados, simplemente una delicia. 


	5. Juego del romance yandere/posesivo #1

Eres una artista y compositora independiente bastante conocida gracias a las series animadas que has creado junto con las bandas sonoras y canciones que has hechos. 

Últimamente hay un juego muy popular de citas con muchos personajes para capturar y formar tu propio harem tanto para hombres como mujeres, unos de las razonó por la que es popular es por el gran realismo de los personajes al interactuar con ellos, uno locura porque es imposible que estén vivos verdad???...... 

Es una pena que nuestra protagonista noah descubrirá poco a poco que es posible que los personajes estén en realidad vivos y pueden vigilarla a través de la pantalla y que estos mismos se enamoren de ella tanto que querrán traerla a su mundo. 


End file.
